In a method of carrying electronic devices, users may carry the electronic devices in their pockets or bags and the like, or carry the electronic devices by hand, or may wear the electronic devices in certain positions on the human body. Wearable devices are worn on various portions of the human body for use.
In addition, in a wearable device design method of the related art, hooks and bosses are installed in a housing provided at upper and lower sides of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and these hooks and bosses are assembled/coupled to one another.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.